endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Scooter Magruder
Cameron David "Scooter" Magruder '(born December 2, 1988) is a former contestant on ''Endurance 2. He competed alongside his partner Christa Scholtz as the Blue Team. Endurance Scooter was confident that he would survive the Right to Stay challenge. At about the five minute mark, he became the second contestant to allow his bar to fall too low. Unlike David, he was able to hang on to the bar and dangle over the water. Soon after, Glen lost his balance and fell in. The final guy to fall directly into the water was Trey, making Scooter one of the official contestants. In the partner selection, like all the other males, he wanted Jacquelynn for a teammate. However, in Wash Out, he caught the first ball, the Blue one, and was partnered with Christa as the Blue Team. Christa saw Scooter as "a one man team" and didn't believe they would get along well. When Max and Jenna returned to Endurance 2, Scooter disapproved of it, and was hell-bent on eliminating them, because he believed they already got a chance on E1. Blue Team did average in Tower of Power, but gained ground near the end. They were spared from being in the Temple of Fate. In Fireball, Christa caught the first two balls, and Scooter told her to eliminate Brown and Yellow, despite Calley trying to get him to eliminate Purple. They were ultimately eliminated in the third round by the Purple Team, and Scooter was visibly upset by it. However, they were spared from the Samadhi. In Rollerball, Blue didn't do as well, not having a ball roll into their basket, but were spared from Temple. In the next episode, they got the Discipline piece from their fallen allies on the Red Team, who said Scooter "had so much heart". Soon afterwards, everyone starts worrying about the Blue Team and what they're going to do, to which Scooter wants to take out all the teams. In the mission that followed, Tide Pull, Scooter believed they were going to do well, then targeted Calley along with Michelle to eliminate Yellow. However, four teams, Green, Yellow, Brown, and Purple targeted Blue, and they were eliminated soon afterwards. After the mission, Scooter comments on this as how the Blue Team was superior to all the other teams. Meanwhile, he talked to Max, who won the mission, who said he was willing to not give Blue the Samadhi if they won't sent Brown to Temple. Max also mentions he would make sure Yellow wouldn't send Blue to Temple if they won, saying if they did, he "would backstab them harder than they have ever been backstabbed." Ultimately, however, Brown gave the Blue Team the Samadhi, a ten-second penalty for the next Temple Mission. Scooter then scoffs it off, saying it wasn't a big deal. However, everyone seemed to get on edge about Scooter the next day, even Christa lamented how everybody disliked Scooter. In the mission that followed, On the Ropes, the Samadhi was redundant as Scooter managed to get far in the challenge, to the point where he clashed with Max on the Brown Team on the second to last hole. However, Brown ended up winning by a close hair, ensuring the Blue Team was a likely candidate to go up to Temple, which they did, alongside their allies on the Purple Team. Scooter started plotting his revenge, as he wanted to send up Brown and Yellow the next chance he gets, and stated if the Blue Team were to come back from Temple, they're in it for themselves. Despite winning the first round, Purple beat them in the next two to eliminate the Blue Team. Before he left, Scooter told the Purple Team to "finish what they have started". In their letter, Scooter and Christa decided to give their two pieces to Purple. Portrayal Scooter was a highly intense and competitive contestant, wanting to do anything to win. He's also portrayed as a contestant who is out for himself right on the outset, which upset Christa because not only did she see him as a "one-man team", but also because all the other contestants turned against him, especially in later episodes. He disliked the Brown Team from the outset, because he believed Max and Jenna already had their chance on Endurance 1. He also seemed to dislike Trey, thinking he talked too much and needed to go. Quotes *"I got on the bed—it shouldn't even be called a bed, really. It should be called... wood. It was very uncomfortable, but of course, this '''is Endurance, and I'll just have to endure past that." *"At this time, I would like to introduce you all to my good friend...his name is Bear." *"I would like to see Trey go. He talks too much; he likes hearing himself." *"Nobody likes the Brown Team; they've got to leave. This is Endurance 2, not Endurance 1 reincarnated." *"I thought this was a game, but this is serious man." *"Since four teams came after you that tells you something. It tells me that the Blue Team is the superior team." *"Ten seconds. What is that going to do?" *"Somebody's going to have to go home, and I want to see to it, that I send them home." *"Even if the Blue Team has the Samadhi, ten seconds isn't a lot. We cannot be hindered, and we are determined and we are going to win and we are going to kick Yellow and Brown to the Temple of Fate." *"I was playing to win, and Max was going for my hole, so I had to make sure he didn't get it." *"Get to the Temple, win, and give all my opponents the Samadhi." *"If I come back from the Temple of Fate, the Blue Team stands alone. ''No one is safe around the Blue Team, and if you make an alliance, I will backstab you." *"Finish what we have started." ''(to the Purple Team before leaving) Post Endurance After graduating from Dr. Phillips High School in 2007, Scooter went on to attend University of Florida, where he graduated in 2011. Scooter started a YouTube channel in 2006. However, he didn't start making videos until 2011. Since then, he accumulated 30,800 subscribers and 4,000,000 views of his videos on YouTube. A YouTube partner, Scooter makes video series, including, "Stuff: Fans Say" (involving things a sports team's fans would normally say), "Not About That Life", in which he rants about things he doesn't like, top 100 lists, and Talking to Myself, where he would talk about something with versions of himself, among other videos. His most viewed video, "Top 100 First World Problems" , has garnered over one million views. One of his videos, "Dear Dwight Howard," a video persuading Dwight Howard to stay with the Orlando Magic, was featured on NBA TV. His videos have also been featured on the Today Show. Trivia *In an interview with KnightNews.com, Scooter says Endurance 2 inspired him to be behind the camera and allowed him to see the behind the scenes aspects of television. *In his "Who is Scooter Magruder?" video, a clip of him in the Right to Stay is shown. External Links *scootermagruder.com - Official Website * scootermagruder on YouTube * scootermagruder at Twitter * Cameron Magruder Official Fan Page at Facebook * Cameron Magruder at the IMDb * Scooter Magruder at MySpace *KnightNews interview Gallery 4fb1c7ee2274b.preview-300 (1).jpg Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:E2 contestants Category:Blue Team Category:Athletes Category:Contestants from Florida